Unexpected
by kykyxstandler
Summary: After learning that my grandfather wasn't dead, I was asked to go spend the summer at Allenville's penitentiary to meet and get to know him. Going to spend the summer in prison when i committed no crime how great - not. Sure i'm not going to be in a cell but still... Meggett/OC


Ch. 1: Prison Summer:

I woke up on this fine sunny day to 'You A Mi Baby' by 'Vybz Kartel'. Argh, gotta get up. Today I'm leaving to go spend the summer with my grandfather that I just recently found out was alive. Apparently he's dying to see me and my little sister Lilly but since Lilly is working then doing some sort of humanitarian work this summer, it'll be just me, granddaddy and a bunch of guards and convicts. Oh joy! –not. When I first found out my grandpa was alive I thought it was great, until I learned he's a prison warden in Texas. Don't get me wrong, I like Texas but the prison thing is putting me off. Not a good first impression.

With a sigh, I stood up and got dressed, I brushed my teeth and hair, applied some mascara to bring out my bright green eyes and some blush to not look too drab, and finished packing. Grabbing my suitcase I went upstairs. "Hey." I said to my parents, sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee.

"Hi." Dad said.

"Morning. You ready to go?" Mom said. I grabbed a banana for the road.

"Yep. Hey where's Lilly?" I asked.

"She already left to work but she said to have fun and that she'll miss you." Mom replied. I rolled my eyes while my mom wasn't looking. She finished her coffee and we were off to the airport.

oXoXoXo

Once out of the Plane, I grabbed my suitcase and in the waiting area, there was a big cop dude ─that kind of looked like a giant 'Randy Orton'─ with a sign that read 'Kathy Hope' on it. I went to him and when he looked at me, he seemed surprised. "Miss Hope?" He questioned with a slight twang.

"Yeah. That's me." He gave me a once-over.

"Sorry, it's just I was expecting more of a little girl, not a beautiful young lady." He said slightly embarrassed. He quickly recovered his composure and offered me his hand to shake. "My name's Mitchell Garner but you can call me Mitch, I'm a guard at Allanville's penitentiary." I shook it and then he grabbed my suitcase and motioned for me to follow him. We got out of the airport and oh gosh the heat it never was this hot in Montreal, I'm glad I wore my faded jean shorts and bustier top, I thought as we made our way to an old red pick-up truck in the parking of the airport. Hopping in I grabbed my aviator sunglasses from my carry-on and put them on as I sat in the passenger seat. 'Mitch' slipped behind the wheel and we were off towards my grandpa's prison. Yay –note the sarcasm.

What am-I going to do there this summer? Lucky me I thought to pack some of my favorite books but I already read them all. Maybe they'll have a library, though if they do I doubt they'll what I like to read which is romance novels.

'Mitch' didn't talk much, actually not at all and when the scenery changed to big expanse of sand, I stated to zone out. "Where here." 'Mitch said as we stopped behing a large gate where guards stood at the top with riffles. It was very intimidating. Why did I agree to this? The car went through and we then stepped out. All the inmates outside looked our way, some gave me catcalls, it was very… disturbing. 'Mitch' kindly took my suitcase and as we started to make our way to the office presumably, another guard came to greet me. He wore the same uniform as 'Mitch' but he was skinnier, still muscular but less hulky-like.

"Miss Hope?" He asked as he took off his aviator sunglasses to look at me. He also gave me a once-over. "My name's Captain William Knauer but you can call me Will." I gave him a tight lipped smile. This dude gives me the creeps, the way he keeps looking at me is like he's one of the inmates that haven't seen a woman in years. "I was under the impression that we were to receive an eleven maybe twelve year old girl not a…?"

"Twenty-one year old woman?"

"Yes." I looked around, it appeared all the attention was on us, every inmates were looking our way trying to get closer, it all made me very uncomfortable. Captain Knauer seemed to take notice and yelled at them to get back to their activities or they would all get back to their cell. He then offered me his arm which I took reluctantly and we went inside the big brown building. 'Mitch' took off in another direction with my suitcase. "Knauer talked all the way to my granddad's office about a future football game against the inmates and how he's a great player and blah blah blah. I tuned him out as I tried to memorized the way to get to the office.

We passed an old secretary lady wearing loads of pink and then Knauer knocked on a door telling me to go in. Before going in I took off my sunglasses and hung then on my top. "Kathy?" An elderly man in a grey suit asked as he stood from his desk and went to greet me.

"Hey, grandpa." I said kinda awkwardly. What do you say to your grandpa that you never met, eh?

"Look at you, I thought you would be a little girl."

"Yeah, I got that a lot." He then gave me a quite awkward hug that I returned. Once we let go, we stared awkwardly at each other for a while, neither one of us knowing what to do.

"Well, you must be tired I'm going to let you go get settled in. A guard will come get you for dinner." He said at last.

"Ok." And with that, I got out of his office only to find captain annoying waiting for me outside. He seemed startle for a moment as he looked at my face.

"I'm here to get you safely to your room." Knauer said as he snapped out of his daze. He then led me to what will be my room for the next 2 months and a half, all the while chatting about football and his talents and again I tuned him out. I soon saw a sign that interested me, it read 'Library' as we walked through the many corridors. Yay, I'll have something to do. I quickly memorized the way there since that'll pretty much be the highlight of the summer and soon we got to my room.

I went in, it was of decent size with pale yellow walls, a double bed with white sheets and an ensuite bathroom. My suitcase was by the bed. Unbeknownst to me Knauer had followed me in.

"I would recommend not leaving this room unless accompanied by me or another one of the guards." He nearly gave me a heart attack. "Of course there are guards practically everywhere but just as a precaution."

"Ok." I said as I turned around to face him but what I thought was: yeah like that's gonna happen. Especially since all I want is to spend time with hot fictional heroes and I doubt there'll be a lot of inmates in the library and even if there is, I'm sure at least one guard will be there should I need help. I waited for captain creeps to leave but apparently he didn't seem to catch the drift or chose to ignore it as he leaned against the doorframe observing me. Guess the library will have to wait. I turned around and started unpacking my things, as I choose to ignore him.

"I'll come get you later." Knauer said before leaving me alone. I quickly finished unpacking deciding to go check out the library before dinner. Ignoring Knauer's warning completely. I retreated to where I remember was the library. Once I got there I was surprised by how big it was. Surely I'll find something to read there. Surprisingly there where kind of a lot of people there but what was even more surprising is that nobody seemed to notice me they were all watching a scene where 'Mitch' and other guards were talking to an inmate. I got closer to hear what they were saying. Yeah I'm nosy like that.

"…about a four-eyed nigger." Said one of the guards to the inmate. OMG he did not just say that. It's like calling a girl a bitch or a gay a fag, you can't say shit like that. Mitch laughed. What could this inmate possibly have done to deserve to be treated this way? The guard then leaned in and whispered: "Does the N word offend you? Nigger?"

"No, sir." The inmate said all polite as he turned around and went about placing some books on shelf. I inched closer and the guard that insulted the inmate pushed the pile of books that was on the table down.

"Oops, sorry about that." Yeah, right. "You mind fetching these books for me, boy?" The guard asked. The inmate turned around and since I was closer I could see him more clearly. He was taller than me but not by much, he wore the prison uniform buttoned all the way up and he wore a cap on his head. He had beautiful milk chocolate colored skin and his face was gorgeous. He smiled to the guard and I could see he had a gold tooth and a toothpick held between his luscious lips that he kept playing with.

"No, sir." He replied as he went to pick them up.

"Just pick them up put them on the table." The mean guard said.

"There you go." 'Mr. Hot stuff' said before turning around and going back to work.

"You forgot one." The mean guard said as he grabbed a book and purposefully dropped it. Gosh what a jerk. The hot inmate turned around but this time he wasn't smiling as he went to pick the book up. The other guard that was there bent down and said something to the inmate that I didn't catch. Getting up 'Hot stuff' smiled but I could see it was forced.

"Hit you, sir? Nah." He said smiling. "Ya'll my friends." He said looking at all of them. The guards all appeared to be disappointed that he wasn't going to fight back and give them an excuse to hit him.

"Pick these up." The mean guard said at last and they went to depart the library.

"Mitch. What the hell was that about?" I asked as he passed by me. He stopped as did the other guards.

"What are you doing here Kathy?"

"Checking the library. Now answer me. What the fuck was that about?"

"A lady shouldn't use that kind of language." Said Mr. mean guard. That made me laugh a small sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the man who uses the N word." I looked at him pointedly and he shrivel under my icy glare before hastily leaving with the other guard leaving me with 'Mitch'. "So…?"

"He… Umm… I…" I raised my brow at that waiting for him to finish a sentence. When he didn't I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously 'Mitch' he didn't do anything why were you guy picking on him?"

"He had it coming…" I cut him off.

"Yeah, sure… He was all yes sir and picked up your stuff and all without bitching while he was being insulted in the highest way possible. I believe that's bullying. Seriously are you guys retarded or what? You can't do that or use that kind of language it's distasteful and argh…" I couldn't even form a proper sentence. 'Mitch' seemed shocked by my anger. I bet he didn't expect anyone to react like that toward him with the way he's built and all but I don't give a crap.

"Sorry." He muttered before leaving. I closed my eyes and breathed a couple of times to regain my composure. Once I opened them again I was surrounded by a group of black man including the 'hot inmate' and I realized that sending 'Mitch' away might have been a mistake since now I was surrounded by inmates who probably haven't seen a woman in ages. They all looked at me a moment like I was a piece of meat and they were starving men, which was freaking me out.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me." Said 'Hot stuff' he was looking at me sexily but him I didn't mind. "I'm Earl but everyone calls me Meggett. That's Deacon, Cheeseburger and Carter." He said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kathy." I said but I was only looking at Meggett. He had such beautiful deep brown eyes that I felt a little captivated by them. I could still feel the others looking at me but my attention was strictly on Meggett.

"Now what is a fine lady like you doing here?" Asked Cheeseburger. I tore my gaze from Meggett and looked at Cheeseburger.

"Looking for books." I answered cheekily. "Well I'm visiting my…" I was cut off by Captain annoying.

"Kathy! What are you doing here? Alone." I groaned which seemed to amused the little group around me.

"I was visiting the library." I answered as if that was obvious.

"But I told you not to leave your room alone." He said reproachfully.

"No. You 'advised' me to not leave my room unaccompanied that's different." He seemed angry at that.

"Well the warden sent me to get you for dinner. So if you would please follow me." I gave a small smile to my new 'friends' and followed Knauer but at the door I was stopped by a hand on my arm that sent a shock through it. I looked back and it was 'Meggett'.

"I hope I'll see yah around?" He asked me looking all cute and kissable if you take out his toothpick.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow." He gave me a bright smile which I returned before Captain Annoying called me and I had to go. He released me but I still felt his eyes on me as I left to join Knauer and so I swayed my hips a bit more and I heard a small 'damn' before I caught up to Knauer.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
